This invention is directed to a system and method for the encryption of image data in a networked environment. More particularly, this invention is directed to a system and method for encrypting documents or data generated via an associated image generating device.
Often in an office environment, personnel will need to digitize documents. Digitization may be for transmission, such as via electronic mail attachment, for archiving, reproduction, or electronic alteration. Many times, such document will contain sensitive information. In earlier systems a resultant electronic document or image would be placed on a publicly accessible storage device where it would be accessible to others to view or copy.
A user will typically use an image generating device or multifunctional peripheral to scan documents and generate image data in a selected format, such as TIFF or PDF file formats. Once generated, the TIFF or PDF file containing the image data may be stored onto a local or network file, or transferred to an FTP server, an electronic mail server, or other network device. However, the file containing the image data is not encrypted and does not have any security features to prevent unauthorized access to such file. Any user with access to the file would be able to see the contents of the file.
The subject inventions solves the aforementioned problems and provides a system and method for the encryption of image data in a networked environment.